un amor color amatista
by joha123
Summary: reena emprende un viaje a la montaña obscura por ordenes de luna y xellos se le une que pasar durante el viaje
1. Chapter 1

con gran pereza reena movia sus pies como si con ello se le estuviese yendo la energia almenos cuando estaba con sus amigos ellos le daban energia pero ahora... este viaje lo tenia que hacer sola pues era una mision que le habia encomendado su hermana

flash back -reena debes ir a finlnad y buscar un cofre en la cima de la monta a obscura y traermelo-dijo luna-pero por que yo?-pregunto reena -po que yo lo digo! y ve sola-dijo su hermana ya molesta fin flash back

no le habia dejado opcion por eso estaba aqui y hace dos dias que entro en la etapa prohibida y estaria sin magia por tres mas genial ademas de que los dolores no la dejaban caminar bien

se paro inmediatamente y alerta cuando escucho un ruido en el bosque genial esto era lo que le faltaba y entonses de los arboles salieron unos 20 mercenarioss

-mmm mira que tenemos aqui diversion para el camino- dijo un hombre con una profubda cicatriz que parecia el jefe

y entonses lina saco su espada-no lo creo -replico e ignorando dolor se abalanzo contra ellos y los vencio pero quedo exausta y no se dio cuenta de que el jefe la iba a atacar por la espalda hasta que lo oyo gritar y lo vio rostizado en el suelo y atras del cuerpo a un mazoku ya conocido con sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones finas -vaya dejame decirte que estas perdiendo tu toque querida amiga-dijo burlon xellos -dejame en paz xellos- djo reena empazando a caminar pero un dolor fuerte la hizo encorvarse y gemir y al segundo xellos estaba inclinado a su lado -reena que te pasa estas bien necesitas algo-preguntaba sin repirar - estoy bien solo cansada-dijo en un leve susurro -pero que tienes por que no te defendidte con tu magia hace ... oh -dijo dandose cuenta de lo que suceia pronto se teletransporto y levanto a lina en poscicion de vilo -pero que te pasa-grtito removiendose aunque le gustaba estaba estar en sus brazos -no debes hacer esfuerzos y entonses a donde vamos?-dijo picaramente -tengo que ir a findland-dijo debil de nada servia luchar -pues aya vamos-sonrio y empezaron a viajar a traves de un espacio negro lna sabia que era el plano astral y sabia que muchos se perdieron en el y en un movimiento inconsiente se pego mas a xellos accion que a el le encanto y sonrio para si mismo cuando llegaron entraron a una posada y pidieron dos cuartos pero solo habia uno matrimonial -no nos sirve gracias-dijo reena haciendo ademan de irse -le daremos descuento y desayuno gratis-dijo el pasadero amablemente -lo quiero- grito energicamente

mas tarde y luego de una obtentosa cena reena estaba acostada mirando el techo y xellos en una banquilla mirandola a ella,era perfecta sus ojos su rostro su cuerpo aunque no desarrollado hermoso su valor su fuerza todo de ella le encantaba pero si su ama lo supiera lo mataria era un demonio no podia amar


	2. Chapter 2

holaa siento si estuve demorada pero a qui esta cabe aclarar que los personajes no son mios - a los primeros capitulos las hare muy cortos pero ya vendran los largos y opinen casi no pongo lemmon pero si quieren algo asi diganme

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sabia que la estaba mirando, aquel demonio ironico cruel gracioso guapo fuerte sabio perfecto... pero aun asi un demonio malo y sin sentimientos no importaba lo que sintiera ella tenia que estar alerta algo se traia entre manos lo sabia un fuerte estruendo retumbo por el edificio y como respuesta lina ya estaba de pie con una bola de fuego en la mano y xellos con su baculo listo atacar pero alparecer fue una simple pelea pues se escucharon chiflidos y todo termino vaya parece que estas nerviosa reenita- dijo ya habiendo se trasportado y hablandole en el cuello generando que cada vello de la hechizera se erizara

-callate - dijo aparentando seguridad

-bien,ire a dar un paseo-dijo el demonio con una sonrisa picara

-tan tarde? bien vete -dijo reena

asi, xellos desaparecio y pronto lina estuvo sola asi que fue al ba o se cepillo el cabello y salio a la habitacion para cambiarse "mierda" solo habia traido pijamas cortas pues se suponia que era un viaje "sola" bueno termino eligiendo uno celeste arriba de la rodilla con un escote en el pecho y algo de encaje realmente lindo su madre se los habia tejido a luna y ella nunca los quiso asi que se los quito l capa y las botas...

-XELLOS maldito demonio sal que puedo sentirte- y entonses de una exquina salio con risa burlona el sacerdote

-que mala educacion reena estaba ocupado-solto mientras lina casi echaba humo de las orejas le lanzo una bola de fuego que el detuvo facilmente, y antes de que dijera algo mas lina ya habia entrado al baño donde la escucho poner escudos

el demonio se sento sobre la cama y reena no tenia el valor para salir asi si lucia bien pero era xellos quien estaba afuera, pero debia salir tomo el valor giro la manija y abrio la puerta ahi estaba el pero de espaldas

vaya ya era hora acaso...- no termino su frase pues se habia girado y habia visto a reena y se quedo totalmente sin palabras

XELLOS POV

Demonios parec una alucinacion su cabello rojo cae en suabes ondas contrastando con sus ojos y su piel tan bella tan perfecta no puedo negarlo mas la amo pero no puede ser ella humana yo demonio mi ama ,todo lo hace imposible pero por eso es mas deseable ella en este momento ella mueve mi mundo ella es la que le da luz a mi oscuridad y daria la vida por ella por que ella simplemente lo es todo

-estaba pensando como nos dividiremos la cama no esperas que duerma en el suelo verdad'?- dije claro que yo no necesitaba dormir pero sabia que ella no se negaria

-emm estaba pensando que podriamos usar unos de los almohadones extras para dividir-dijo timidamente

-deacuerdo-dije feliz esta seria una linda noche


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento de nuevo se me pasa esto pero creo que voy a subir capitulo semanal los jueves aun no es seguro gracias por leerme y apoyarme sus consejos son muy útiles y repito los personajes no son míos

RENAA POV

*changos dividir con almohadones como había dicho eso, seria todo un reto*-pensaba mientras lentamente se meta en la cama al lado izquierdo pues ya xellos estaba al otro lado

-buenas noches- dije suavemente y si hubiese sido humano ni notaria que había hablado

-buenas noches ama mía- me respondio en tono burlón y yo como simple reacción le pegue un almohadazo que sin querer se me fue a un lugar indebido sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y me cubrí girándome hacia el lado contrario xellos no opino gracias a dios pero si estaba segura de algo al menos para mí sería una larga noche

XELLOS POV

*fue momento tan incómodo tanto para ella como para mí y eso es muy difícil a decir verdad pero algo en mi exploto cuando me pego ese almohadazo tan inocente y pura que la quise para mi ahí mismo debo cuidar mis impulsos nunca podrá ser y es tiempo de aceptarlo

Me gire para poder verla dormía tan placida profunda aun con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sus labios entreabiertos y sonrosados su rojo cabello en ondas, perfecta simplemente así, pero volví mi vista a sus labios entre abiertos como en una invitación que simple mente jamás podría aceptar. Fue en ese preciso instante que sentí el llamado de mi ama y me marche

NARRADOR

El sacerdote entro lentamente en el gran salón y al llegar frente a la rubia dios sentada en el trono hizo una cordial reverencia

-xellos bienvenido cariño levántate –dijo con voz dulce y el sacerdote así obedeció-veras he notado que no estás en la isla casi nunca ¿qué haces cielo?-prosiguió

-mi señora tan solo he estado algo ocupado con la defensa de la isla es todo-dijo con una dulce

-¿seguro?-inquirió

-si mi señora-dijo lo mas creíble posible pero sin lograr sacar de su mente aquel la pelirroja que lo tenía loco

-muy bien siendo así te daré dos semanas xellos para que descases y vuelvas a todo dar te necesito alerta no significa que no vengas a la isla pero no a trabajar siendo eso todo te puedes retirar a xellos –dijo y salió el sacerdote tras despedirse intentando llegar antes de que reena despertara

REENA

Me desperté rápidamente y vi el otro lado de la cama ya vacía pero la mesa con un desayuno delicioso

-es para ti – dijo desde algún lugar que no identifique pero era para mí así que empecé a comer estaba delicioso bien un puno para xellos empecé

-buenos días querida reena –oí su voz y levante mi cabeza hacia el baño por lo que casi devuelvo el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo ahí parado con su sonrisa burlona estaba el en toalla y con el cabello húmedo algunas gotas decoraban su torso levemente y yo como tonta no podía dejar de mirar me sonroje y baje mi mirada

- gracias por el desayuno-dije tímidamente mientras me levantaba para entrar al baño

-de nada-respondio y note que muy cerca y preciso choque con él y ambos caímos yo sobre él y lo único que pude hacer fue ver sus ojos de cerca ahora abiertos por la sorpresa

XELLOS POV

Sus ojos grandes y hermosos toda ella su cuerpo ahora pegado al mio generando una sensación de calor y emoción

-lo siento -dijo levantándose y entrara rápidamente al baño si hoy iniciaría el viaje hacia la aventura y no seria nada aburrido de eso me encargo yo

bien hasta aquí por hoy nos vemos creo que pronto y gracias otra vez por leer a luna por tus consejos enserio a todas las adoro besos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez aquí dañe mi teclado entre otras cosas pero bueno intentare no prometo lo siento muchísimo gracias por leer

El sol quemaba y la colina se hacía cada vez más densa en vegetación además de que xellos no dejaba de fastidiar desapareciendo y reapareciendo cada segundo esto me estaba empezando a cansar así que cuando volvió a aparecer

Boom-auch reena eso dolió-dijo quejándose de mi bola de fuego

Lo se era la idea –dije sonriendo triunfante-apúrate casi llegamos –dije y lo vi desaparecer dios que testarudo

Seguí solo estaba algo moleta aunque para mí era imposible estar molesta con el por obvias razones

Ahh- oí su voz un grito y sentí como si el ama se me fuera a los pies corrí hacia allí y ahí estaba el tan perfecto pero en el piso con las manos en sus sienes me arrodillo a su lado ¿Qué puedo hacer?

XELLOS POV

Llego a mi lado corriendo ojala siempre estuviese allí pero mis sienes dolían me estaban las timando en el plano astral yo lo sabía pero no podía entrar era un poder muy fuerte tosí y de mi boca broto sangre y eso hizo que una expresión de horror cruzara su cara pero entendió lo que sucedía es tan lista

-que todo el poder que llega de la distancia y todo aquel oculto en mí se unan para convertirse en la barrera ante lo que me ataca. NEW POWER-dijo mientras de sus manos broto una sombra que atravesó el espacio y el dolor para de inmediato

-gra gracias-dije aun dolorido

-espera-dijo y puso sus manos sobre mi susurrando unas palabras y todo mi dolor se fue era como si nunca hubiese pasado

-que hiciste?-pregunte no muy seguro de saber

-digamos que encontré un ejemplar de la biblia de claire y ahora puedo ser más-contesto con una sonrisa triunfante-bueno vamos y no vuelvas a desaparecer "no quiero perderte"-eso ultimo creí haberlo soñado pero no fue real tal vez… no ella no podría

REENA POV

Dios me he vuelto loca no quiero perderte enserio que locura ojala no lo haya notado sentí el calor en mis mejillas el me miraba lo sentía ¡demonios que sensación¡

-xellos y tu ama que piensa de que estés aquí?-con migo pensé pero espere

-digamos que estoy de vacaciones-sonrió levemente

-¿y tú tienes algo con ella?-sé que era muy obvia pero no pude resistir

Me mira extrañado seguramente lo moleste –no es mi ama solo eso yo no puedo amar-dijo y eh ahí lo que gano él no me puede amar-"o eso creía"-dijo muy bajo y me sentí volar luego caminamos en silencio y alcanzamos la cima

Mmm reena inverse -dijo una voz áspera y suave

Me giro y ahí parado frente a mi esta un hombre rubio alto fornido con unos ojos azul zafiro de seguro un dragón

-mi nombre es Quein y veo que tu hermana cumplió el trato eres más bella de lo que me esperaba- dijo tocando mi cabello, y sentí como xellos se tenso

-de que trato habla no lo conozco busco un tesoro eso es todo si me disculpa me marcho

-no, no te iras tu hermana te prometió a mí para ser lo que es y es hora de que vengas con migo pero se suponía que vendrías sola y cuando intente ayudarte con eso me detuviste quien es este asqueroso demonio-dijo con asco y xellos levanto su báculo y abrió sus ojos y así daba bastante miedo pero aún era hermoso

-es mi amigo-ojala algo más complete y el me miro ceñudo

-eso lo cambiaremos no estarás cerca de demonios-dijo controlador

-pero quien te crees-dije con ira

-tu futuro esposo-esto era el colmo creo que palidecí de inmediato pero lance una bola de fuego que rechazo sin esfuerzo, pero que..

-si reena soy un dragón mágico y tu vienes con migo-dijo y una luz me cegó para caer en la obscuridad solo pensando en el en mi sacerdote en mi xellos

Se acabó por hoy jejejje las veo dejen reviews las adoro y muchas gracias por leer


End file.
